Lucky Friendship
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Upon reading an awful manga for possibilities of being an interesting series, Konata discovers an ad for a Vocaloid concert near where she lives. Once discovering a girl with backstage tickets to that very concert, Konata is hopeful of going to that Vocaloid concert with her friends. I apologize if the characters might be a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Konata flipped through the pages of the manga she thought it could be a interest series as she stood in front of manga section of the store. As a chocolate pocky hang from her mouth, she thought, _Hm... This manga needs some work on the characters. The team are practically mary sues, and villains without a good motive to be evil is pretty boring. I wish I've notice this by the cover._

Something caught her eye when she notice a great amount of color out of the colorless manga. The page she's on have the picture of Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, and Meiko in a group hug as their colors shine more than the rest. What greatly interest Konata was the message of a Vocaloid concert near the city she lives that will happen in about a week or so.

_A Vocaloid concert?! Don't you think it would better to put an ad like this in a much more popular manga than this one?! I bet there's no more tickets left! _Konata thought, feeling disappointed about this.

"Oooo... Hatsune Mix." Konata heard a voice next to her.

The blue haired girl slightly jumped when she notice someone next to her, and thought, _Where did she come from?!_

The girl next to her have waist-length hair and eyes that were a different shade of pink compared to Miyuki's hair, and wore a red hoodie with a yellow star in the middle of it, a red backpack with many charms hanging on it, a gold necklace with a red, heart-shaped gem, pink heart-shaped headphones around her neck, a pink knee-length skirt, long, pink and white striped socks, and white sneakers with pink laces.

_How didn't I know notice her? Her clothes colors sticks out like a sore thumb! _Konata thought.

Konata notice something under the girl's necklace and said to her, "Hey, what's that?"

The girl's pink eyes look around until they landed on Konata. Her pink eyes follow Konata's green eyes and now see what she's looking. The girl move the necklace's gem out of way. Konata's jaw dropped, seeing that the girl also wore five backstage passes to the Vocaloid concert!

"Where did you get those?!" Konata practically shouted, grabbing the passes, nearly choking the girl.

"I-I work for the Vocaloids." The girl said, trying to breathe.

Konata let go of the girl, letting the pink one breathe, and with her usually calm expression on her face. Konata said, "You mean the companies that created them?"

"Um... Yes?" the pink haired girl said. "But only as a maid."

"How were you able to have five backstage passes when you're a maid?" Konata ask.

The girl nervously chuckles and said, "I did a really good job as a maid and a kind of a big fan of them. Um... Maybe I did a bit of a better job than I thought."

Konata stared at her, creating an somewhat awkward atmosphere in the store's manga section. An idea came to the blue haired girl's head as she took out her phone. A nervous look was on the pink one's face, seeing the blue one texting something on her phone. The pink one gulps as Konata put away the phone and look at her.

"Follow me." Konata said.

The pink girl looks nervous as she follow the blue one until she finally ask, "Where are we going?"

"We're just going to meet my friends." Konata said.

"But we just met!" The girl exclaims in shock.

"Yeah. You need some people to go to the concert with you, right?"

"I-I guess so."

"Let's go."

The pink one gulps, not knowing how to react to this or what's going to happen.

* * *

><p>At a cafe, the pink one felt awkward as Konata eating a chocolate cornet. The blue-haired girl stopped eating for a moment to think and said, "What's your name?"<p>

_You just remembered to ask my name? _The pink one thought.

"I-It's Hope." The pink one said, still feeling a bit awkward.

"Konata Izumi." The blue one said. "Since you have a job involving the Vocaloids, are you able to get the merchandise for free or at least a cheaper price?"

"For me, I get some of the merchandise for a slightly cheaper price. A 5-10 percent discount, depending on what it is." Hope said, feeling a little less awkward.

"I guess that's reasonable. The company probably won't get much money if they let the workers have a 95 percent discount on anything Vocaloid related." Konata said.

Hope smiled a bit, feeling more comfortable even with what just happened a few minutes ago.

"Do you like anime?" Konata ask.

Hope nodded as her eyes sparkled a bit. With a big grin, she said, "I think it's the best. It's sad that I don't much anime merchandise from where I come from."

_I guess she's not from Japan. Or maybe she lives in a pretty old part of Japan. _Konata thought to herself.

"What anime do you like to watch?" Konata ask.

"A couple of magical girl anime, a couple of slice of life anime, I started to watch One Piece, and some other anime." Hope said.

_Not that much. Hm... Maybe she doesn't have much time to watch other anime. _Konata thought.

"Do you play video games?" Konata ask.

"Yeah, but I can only handheld games since I don't know how to connect game consoles to my TV." Hope said.

"Favorite types of games?"

"RPG, fantasy, life simulation, horror, and sometimes, I like to play Phoenix Wright."

Konata was shocked to hear that Hope likes horror games since she seems to be pretty innocent, and thought, _Hm... Let's see how innocent she is._

"Did you read, play, or watch anything M-rated?" Konata ask.

A small, pink blush appear on the pink girl's face as Hope said, "I-I don't think I have the guts to play or watch anything rated M, but rarely, I read fanfiction that are a little mature. Although, I do want to play Phoenix Wright Dual Destinies."

"I heard Dual Destines was rated M for one gruesome crime and a couple of scenes. Can't you ask your parents to buy it for you?" Konata said.

"W-Well, my dad left my mom and I when I was a little, and my mom died almost a year ago. I'm pretty sure I can wait two more years for the game."

The atmosphere around the two was suddenly felt awkward for them. Konata stayed silent and Hope look at her shoes.

_That's pretty depressing. _Konata thought.

The blue-haired girl look behind Hope and said, "Over here!"

Hope look up and turn around to see three girls.


	2. Chapter 2

_Who's that girl with Konata and why is she dressed so... colorfully? _Kagami thought once she saw Konata with a unfamiliar, pink-haired girl in bright clothing.

"Over here!" Konata shouted, waving at them to get their attention.

Kagami let out a small sigh and thinks, _Let's see what she wants._

Her sister, Tsukasa, seem to just notice the unfamiliar girl when Tsukasa said, "Konata, who's this?"

"Everyone meet... It's Hope, right?" Konata ask the girl, making her nod.

_Did you just met her? _Kagami thought, wondering what kind of plan her blue-haired friend have in store for them.

"Hope meet my friends, Miyuki Takara, Tsukasa Hiiragi, and Kagami Hiiragi." Konata said, introducing her friends to the new girl as her friends sit down with them.

"H-Hi." Hope said, sounding a little shy as she gave them a small wave.

There was some silence between them until Miyuki said, "Konata, why did you ask us to be here?"

"The greatest thing is going to happen to us. Hope, show them." Konata said.

Hope moved her necklace without removing it, showing them five backstage passes. Konata grab the tickets to give her friends a closer look of them, while at the same time choking Hope, and said, "Backstage passes to the Vocaloids concert!"

"Konata, you can't force someone to give us those passes. Also, you're choking her!" Kagami shouted.

The blue haired girl notice Hope's face have turn into the same shade of blue as her hair from the lack of oxygen, and Konata quickly let go of the passes.

"Sorry." Konata said, scratching the back of her head.

"It's okay. I know it was just an accident." Hope said with a nervous chuckle.

_But she almost killed you. _Kagami thought in a deadpan tone.

"Hope, you don't have to give those passes to us." Kagami said to her. "You can just use them on your own friends."

"But um... My friends doesn't live anywhere near here and I wanted to make some new friends while I'm on my vacation away from home." Hope said, scratching the back of her head.

"And we're her friends now." Konata said, wrapping an arm around Hope's shoulders.

"We barely know her! Tell me one thing you know about her." Kagami said.

"She likes horror games and the Phoenix Wright series."

"A little more personal information than her interests."

"Her dad left her and her mom when she was young."

"Okay... Now that's a little too personal."

"I-It's okay." Hope said, feeling a bit nervous.

Konata turn to Kagami and ask, "Now can we go to the concert?"

"Okay. You've proven you know Hope, but the rest of us doesn't know much about her." Kagami said, looking at her friend's face.

"Kagami, why do you want to ruin our fun?" Konata ask, tilting her head a little.

"I'm not trying to ruin our fun! It's just that I don't feel right about taking passes from a person we barely even know."

"Then we'll all hang out with Hope until the concert. That'll be enough time to know more about her."

"That sounds like a good idea." Tsukara said.

Kagami sighed and said, "I guess we can do that."

"Great!" Konata said.

_I guess I don't have a say in this. _Hope thought, sweatdropping.

"So Hope, where are you staying during your vacation?" Konata ask.

"Right now, nowhere." Hope said, looking at ground. "But I think I have enough money for a room at a hotel until the concert is here, then I'll be off to somewhere else for my vacation."

"Don't waste your money on something like that. You can stay at my place." Konata said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you and your family."

"I'm sure my dad won't mind if I let a person sleep at our place. I hope you don't mind sleep on the floor in my room."

"Um... Let's see how will it turns out, Konata." Hope said with a somewhat awkward smile.

Kagami sweatdropped and thought, _I bet Konata is just being nice to her because she really wants to go to that Vocaloid concert._


End file.
